


and the world around us glows blue

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Don't Examine This Too Closely, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, an attempt at humour is made, but hey i think i'm pretty funny, but there's no weird stuff going on i promise, detailed descriptions of eyelashes be warned, i only added sungjin/shaker because i didn't want him to be lonely, joseon prince younghyun, like i haven't written in a while but i hope this is enjoyable, modern jae and wonpil, they are percussionists!, vaguely retro bros sungjin and dowoon, young k is a prince in this because HAVE YOU SEEN HIM??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He blinks once, twice, then one more time. Taking in Younghyun’s features, his eyes widen as he seems to finally notice his princely attire. Younghyun gathers all of his princely dignity and cooly stares him in the eye, expecting the stranger to fall on his knees.It’s at this time that he realises, wow, his eyelashes are so pretty. And they really are, the brown hairs glowing gold in the afternoon sun, each lash looking like it was made of glowing embers.The first words that come out of the stranger's mouth are, “Wow, you’re literally the prince of my dreams!” Then Younghyun watches on as the stranger promptly passes back out. The boy flashes out of existence, and his plate of gamja-jeon - now with one entire piece missing and another with a large bite taken out of it - appears in his place.





	1. chapter one: in which jae discovers he has powers

**Author's Note:**

> the descriptions may not make much sense, so don't examine them too closely! with that said, you may continue your reading. oh, also, gamja-jeon is a korean potato pancake. i highly recommend it.

The first time it happens, Park Jaehyung is dozing gently on an air mattress at his friend, Wonpil’s, house.

It’s 2:30 AM when Jae, startled by a particularly loud snore from Wonpil, stirs in his sleep. He awakens with a little wriggle and sits up. Blearily, his eyes focus on the digital clock, fluorescent green digits blinking back at him and sees that Wonpil is still asleep. Satisfied that there is no imminent danger, he plops back down onto the mattress, curls up in his duvet, and resumes snoring.

His dream that night is bizarrely realistic. In a white-blue scape, he floats gently. After taking a look around, he finds that the space is infinite - or at least, it seems to be. He’s only mildly bemused by the otherworldly space, subconsciously finding it a familiar sight, and his shoulders are relaxed. He has a sudden understanding that he’s in the midst of many different, overlapping scenes, and his fingers start tingling. Instinctively, he flips one aside, and there’s another one: invisible, but still there. He sends his dream-self exploring between different worlds of different times, flipping through them like pages in a book. His fingers tingle again and curl around one that seems, well, correct, in a way, and he enters hesitantly.

As if his dream wasn't bizarre enough, he hears a voice in his head whisper, _look down, idiot_ ,  which, for some reason, sounds a lot like Wonpil. To his great annoyance, he finds a pull tugging his head downwards. Grudgingly, he looks down and sees that his body is sleeping. A part of Jae’s mind goes _what the fuck is going on?_ but all his dream self does is give an exasperated sigh, and will his body to him as Jae’s mind looks on, perplexed. The body - no, his body - phases through the blue light, and floats towards him. Robotically, he steps inside it - no, himself - no, the body and unconsciously sighs in relief at the feeling of having his body and dream-self in together again.

At this point, Jae is mildly confused. He feels a strange sense of dejá vu, and heavy calmness settles over him. This makes him highly suspicious, and he has an itching feeling of unease. At the same time, another part of him seems to know exactly what to do - his instincts, you could say.

With a sigh, he slips into the reality and all goes black.

 

(Gyeonghoeru, Gyeongbokgung Palace, July 8th, 1676 12:38 pm)

Prince Kang Younghyun sits, posture perfect and appearance polite, sipping serenely from a cup of tea. He gives a relaxed sigh, his breath fanning over the aromatic liquid, and elegantly sets the cup down.

Just as he picks up his chopsticks to take a piece of the gamja-jeon from the plate in front of him, it suddenly blinks out, flashing a bright blue. Younghyun drops his chopsticks in shock, and the metal clatters on the floor. In the plate’s place lies a bewildered-looking man, from the looks of his clothes (Younghyun unconsciously wrinkles his nose at the bizarre clothing) a peasant. 

 

(Wonpil’s house, July 8th, 2018, 2:45 AM)

Back at Wonpil’s house, a bright blue flash emits from under the sheets of the air mattress. Wonpil is blinded and immediately awoken, and gapes at the sight of a blue, glowing plate of gamja-jeon lying above the rumpled duvet. He’s sure he’s dreaming and pokes the gamja-jeon to make sure he isn’t. Making contact with the potatoes, he springs back immediately. He isn’t. They’re real. In realisation, he screams quietly and takes a few more photos for good measure. He decides to set up his phone and starts filming a video of the mattress, just in case.

At this point, Wonpil’s sure his brain has short-circuited, so he decides to give the gamja-jeon a try because hell, he thinks, why not? Honestly, he’s probably hallucinating, so it wouldn’t hurt. He pulls a piece of gamja-jeon to his mouth and chews on it, still in shock. He swallows, a gulping noise in the midst of an almost eerie silence. Having found the first piece to be quite delicious, he takes another and bites down. He sets the pancake down with shaky hands and wonders, chewing thoughtfully, where Jae is.

 

(Gyeonghoeru, Gyeongbokgung Palace, July 8th, 1676 12:40 pm)

The prince has regained his composure and elegantly picks his chopsticks back up, gently prodding the man on his table. The stranger doesn’t move, so Younghyun huffs through his nose and jabs him a little harder. The man remains unresponsive, so Younghyun does the first thing that comes to mind.

Sighing, he takes his chopsticks and smartly thwacks the tall stranger on the forehead. With a flinch, he awakes, rubbing his head. Blinking in the sunlight, his brows furrow sleepily. Frowning, he mumbles, “Kim Wonpil, I swear to God, I’m gonna catch you and beat your ass-“ here, he notices Younghyun.

He blinks once, twice, then one more time. Taking in Younghyun’s features, his eyes widen as he seems to finally notice his royal attire. Younghyun gathers all of his princely dignity and cooly stares him in the eye, expecting the stranger to fall on his knees. 

It’s at this time that he realises, wow, his eyelashes are so pretty. And they really are, the brown hairs glowing gold in the afternoon sun, each lash looking like it was made of glowing embers.

The first words that come out of the stranger's mouth are, “Wow, you’re literally the prince of my dreams!” Then Younghyun watches on as the stranger passes back out and collapses into a pile on the floor. The boy promptly flashes out of existence, and his plate of gamja-jeon - now with one entire piece missing and another with a large bite taken out of it - appears in his place. Still in shock, Younghyun automatically moves the partially eaten one away and pulls a clean piece towards his mouth.

 

(Wonpil’s house, July 9th, 2018, 2:51 AM)

Wonpil watches in wonder and slight longing as the plate of gamja-jeon disappears in a blink of blue, and a glowing blue silhouette floats down onto the air mattress, settling back into a sleeping position. The light fades, leaving a sleeping Jae, who just squirms slightly and continues to murmur.

Wonpil screams for real this time, and Jae leaps awake in terror, frantically sitting up and looking around.

“What? What? What is it?” he yells, half-awake, and Wonpil just gawps. Jae continues whipping his head around, eyes scanning the room. Finally, he relaxes, only to find Wonpil on his bed, huddled near the wall and clutching a pillow for protection.

“I-you glowed blue, and you were sleeping, but then the gamja-jeon is gone now! I was eating it, and then you appeared and I was like oh my God is that Jae what in the fucking universe is going on where did he go and where did the gamja-jeon go oh my Go -” Jae stopped his rambling by clamping a hand tightly over his mouth. A muffled squeak of protest filtered through his fingers, and he sighed. He had endured enough of Wonpil’s ramblings to know that Wonpil’s voice would just get progressively higher until everything just became an unintelligible squeaking noise.

“Okay, Pillie, calm down. I’m gonna take my hand off of your mouth on three, and then you’ll take a deep breath, okay?”

Wonpil nodded his head rapidly, his eyes still wide. Even now, Jae couldn’t deny that the sight was amusing, to say the least.

“Alright then. One, two..” he paused, scanning Wonpil’s face. He inhaled deeply, “three.” Slowly, he removed his hand, and thankfully there was no sound other than Jae’s relieved exhale.

He spoke gently to the visibly distressed Wonpil. “Now take a deep breath,” Wonpil inhaled, his shoulders relaxing slightly, “and then tell me what happened.” Wonpil opened his mouth and Jae eyed him warily. “Slowly,” he added.

Wonpil composes himself and looks Jae in the eye. “I don’t know if you’ll believe this, but you have to promise you won’t make fun of me.”

Jae opens his mouth in protest, ready to defend himself, but Wonpil raises an eyebrow, and Jae deflates, gesturing at him to continue.

He takes a shaky breath and begins his narrative. “When I woke up, I saw a bright blue light coming from the air mattress, and slowly, it faded away, leaving a plate of gamja-jeon. It was on an ornate plate and laid out in a pattern. The plate was...white. It was porcelain, I think? It had blue glaze painted on it, and it was rectangular.”

At this point, Jae is struggling to hide a smirk, and raises his hand, as if asking for permission to speak. Wonpil nods and the smirk comes out in full. “Quick question. Are you sure this wasn’t a food dream?”

Wonpil grits his teeth. “No, it was not.” Suddenly, he remembers that he had taken photos, and scrambles to get his phone. “I have proof! Here, look!”

Pulling up the photos, he shoves the phone into Jae’s smug face. Sure enough, there was a photo of a vague silhouette engulfed in a bright flash of blue. He continued swiping and found photos of the gamja-jeon, and then a video of Wonpil sitting on his bed and taking and eating a piece of the gamja-jeon. There’s another video, this time of a longer blue shape, floating down onto the mattress. Slowly, the blue glow fades out, and Jae recognises his sleeping form, settling onto the mattress. Then Wonpil screams (Jae winces) and the video goes black.

Jae looks up in shock. The pattern on the plate - he’s seen that somewhere. But where? He has a nagging feeling that it was fairly recent and racks his memory. The realisation hits him hard. Wonpil is the smug one now, looking at him with ‘I told you so’ written all over his face.

“Well?”

“I-I had a dream! That’s where I saw the plates! The pattern looked the same, and there was this prince guy, and he was-” Jae pauses, and sees Wonpil, who looks like he’d seen something terrifying (which he sort of had). “Wait. What the hell?”

All traces of smugness have left his face now, and he just gapes in shock. “Um. I think you should - you should probably start from the beginning,” he says, shakily.

Jae doesn’t understand what’s going on, but unsettled by Wonpil’s tone, his words came out fast and rushed. “I woke up because you made a weird noise, and I went back to sleep, I think. Uh-” he hesitates, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, searching desperately for a memory from his dream. “It was all blue, the place I was in, and kind of bright. It went on forever, I think, but don’t ask me how I know that. I saw - no wait, I felt - through-” Wonpil holds a hand up.

“Wait. Felt what, exactly?” 

Jae finds himself speechless, and grasps desperately for a word. He finds nothing, until that whisper sounds in his head again. _Time streams_ , it says, and Jae repeats it aloud triumphantly.

“And what, exactly, does that mean?” Wonpil questions, dryly.

Finally, a question Jae can (somewhat) answer. “Okay, so, picture a river. Now imagine lots of smaller streams that flow into this river, and are all separate from this river, but end up becoming one whole thing.” Wonpil raises a brow, nods, and gestures for him to continue. Jae doesn’t know why, but the explanation continues to come smoothly to his lips. “This river is the river of time, encompassing all of time and space. These streams are like little lifetimes, infinite amounts spilling into the great river.”

Wonpil nods again, a little more hesitant this time.

“Okay, so I was feeling through them, and then I found one that just felt right, y’know?” He looks over at Wonpil, who begins by nodding slowly, which becomes more of a shake. Jae sighs. “Anyway, I went in, but then something made me look downwards,” he sees Wonpil giving him a quizzical look. “And no, I don’t know what,” he says, pointedly. “And then-” he hesitates.

Jae continues to explain - or at least, he tries to. No words come to his lips this time. He can’t seem to remember anything but a bleary blue, green, brown, something. His dream is starting to fade away at the edges, and he’s barely able to recall anything. In desperation, he rubs his fingers into his temples, as if he were trying to press out the answer. Abruptly, he feels his fingertips start tingling, and Jae only has the time to mentally go _ah fuck_ and grab Wonpil by the wrist before everything goes blue.


	2. chapter two: in which the boys meet (minus younghyun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. i highly doubt that this will ever get finished, but please take this second chapter that i pulled out of my ass. i'm sorry that the first fic i've written on this (godforsaken) site is going to be abandoned but uh i've definitely got more fics up my ass to pull out oh jesus that sounded very bad but here you go.
> 
> an unfinished chapter two from an apologetic, highly adhd author.

Kim Wonpil opens his eyes slowly, then breathes a gasp of amazement.

 

_ It’s beautiful,  _ is the first thought that crosses his mind. Indeed it is, a softly glowing blue encompassing his entire vision. It’s a warm space, though, and there’s a feeling of calm within the sea of blue. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jae, who looks at the display with a sense of familiarity. Wonpil allows Jae to stand there in silence for a few moments more before he walks up to him and prods his side gently. When Jae doesn’t respond, Wonpil rolls his eyes and raises his hand to give him a thwack, and hits him right in the back. 

 

Jae snaps out of his trance with a grunt, and glares at Wonpil. “What the hell, bro?” he asks, to which Wonpil responds with an innocent look and a shrug of his shoulders. Jae murmurs a “whatever” and reaches out into the blue. He fumbles about for a bit until his fingers seem to have grabbed ahold of something, and it looks like he’s plucking something invisible. Just when he thinks Jae’s finally gone insane (I mean, it’s not like he didn’t already see it coming), a gust of wind blows his hair around wildly, and all he can do is gape at the tornado that appears to be coming directly at him.

 

He reacts quickly, and by reacting quickly he means yelling frantically at Jae to “close the damn thing oh my GOD!” Luckily for them, Jae shoves it aside just in time, and the both of them slump down in relief. After he catches his breath, Wonpil asks Jae, “Do you have any  _ less _ , I don’t know, life-threatening ‘time streams’ to show me?”

 

Jae ignores him, and continues flipping. Wonpil watches intently, because even though he just chided Jae, it doesn’t mean he’s any less interested in this display of his best friend’s newfound magic powers. Jae’s fingers grasp delicately at more unseen edges, and he flips through them rapidly until he lingers on one of them, and pulls it open. 

 

He reveals a retro-esque scene to Wonpil’s curious eyes, in which a young man smiles at another man (his friend, Wonpil is quick to assume) from the middle of a drum set. The other man is holding a shaker, and a vinyl sits in a record player. Both men seem to be playing along to the music, and twin grins adorn their faces.

 

Jae gestures at the scene, silently beckoning Wonpil to enter. Together they step into the scene and materialise. 

 

(Marathon Records Incheon Branch, July 9th, 1978, 11 AM)

 

Yoon Dowoon delicately sets the needle on the vinyl. As the faintest strains of Billy Joel’s ‘Uptown Girl’ drift through the store, he grins at Sungjin. 

 

“Thanks again, Sungjin-hyung!” he says, all smiles. Sungjin waves him off distractedly, sorting through his shaker collection.

He waits until he sees that his brother has picked up a shaker (a cylindrical silver one) before he lifts his drumsticks, grinning at Sungjin, who sits behind the counter with his shaker in hand. Lightly, he taps his sticks against each other in a countoff, and begins hitting the toms to the rhythm. 

 

Two or three measures in, the weight in his left hand becomes way heavier, and with a grunt, he drops his hand down onto his lap. There’s a man on his arm, and in shock, he lets the man fall to the floor. At the same time, Sungjin drops his shaker as he sees a man suddenly appear, crammed into a shelf between even more records. Some even fall out as the man struggles, and then he falls with them, landing with a crash on top of the vinyls. The brothers flinch as the records fall to the ground in a loud clatter, which causes the men to stir. Both men awaken with groans, rubbing the respective parts on which they landed. 

 

Back at Wonpil’s house, a couple records and a drumstick appear on the air mattress with a dull  _ thunk. _

 

Sungjin and Dowoon stare at the two strangers in shock. It’s not every day that two men (dressed shabbily, but never mind that) appear inside your record shop. The two of them share nearly identical thoughts, most of them running along the lines of ‘ _ who the hell are these people _ ’ and ‘ _ why the hell are they in our shop’. _

 

Sungjin walks gingerly towards the tall one that fell from the shelf, and Dowoon pokes the other gently with his remaining drumstick. The brothers look at the two men with mild concern, and slight wariness. When the strangers finally get up, they regard the brothers with disoriented expressions. Then, the tall one sticks his hand out in a greeting and waves awkwardly.

 

“Uh...hi?” he asks, a sheepish grin spreading across his face. It pains Sungjin to see such awkwardness, so he waves back in pity. He’s still unable to say anything, which tall boy takes as an opportunity to speak.

 

“Sorry for crashing into your store,” he says. Sungjin, brought completely back to his senses, snorts. “Literally, or…” he asks, a shit-eating grin on his face.

 

That seems to bring tall boy out of his awkwardness (to Sungjin’s relief), and he cracks a genuine smile, which grows into chuckling. Hearing his companion laugh seems to finally snap the other one out of his blank state, and he begins laughing hysterically along. The tall one sighs in dismay. “He’s in shock, the poor boy,” he explains to Sungjin (and Dowoon, by extension). 

 

“Oh, by the way, my name’s Jaehyung, but you can call be Jae.”

 

The tall one (Jae, right,) stands up and makes his way over to his friend. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he yells, “Kim Wonpil is an idiot!” and immediately the other man (Wonpil) stops laughing. He reaches out and slaps Jae on the leg, to which Jae yelps, and an impromptu slap war begins. Shouts of “Kim Wonpil is an idiot!” and “Park Jaehyung is an idiot!” echo around the room.

 

Sungjin gazes at the two men - no, children - and sighs, making his way over to Dowoon, who looks absolutely smitten.

 

Oh no. Sungjin follows his gaze to a struggling Wonpil who’s being sat on by Jae, and sighs heavily. He didn’t think he’d have to give him  _ the talk  _ so early, but it was going to happen sometime. Just as he places his hand on Dowoon’s shoulder, Dowoon begins to talk. 

 

Dowoon’s ears are a telltale bright red as Jae and Wonpil fight. He gives a sigh, his eyes fixed on Wonpil desperately struggling. “What an idiot,” he says, dreamily. 

 

Sungjin did not sign up for this. Yes, he loves his brother (even though he has a terrible taste in romantic interests), but he was never given a manual on what to do when your brother likes someone. He feels compelled to panic, but keeps his face impassively calm.

 

“You’re staring at him,” he notes, rather bluntly. Dowoon gave a halfhearted scoff. “Psht,  _ no. _ ”

 

Sungjin gives his brother a look. To this day, it confuses Dowoon how eloquently his brother can communicate with just one of his looks. Right now, the one he’s giving him says,  _ don’t lie to me, Dowoon-ah. _ This is one of those times that Dowoon is convinced that his brother is psychic, and he wishes that he had gotten those genes too. All he got was the ability to turn painfully red at the worst times.

 

Turning away from his brother, he strides towards Jae and Wonpil and sticks his hand out, presumably to help them up. Wonpil stares at the proffered hand and shakes it loosely. A sense of awkwardness fills the room. 

 

“Um.” Dowoon is visibly struggling to hide a smile, and the corners of his eyes crinkle in amusement. “I was wondering if you wanted me to help you up, since you’re on the floor and all…?”

 

Jae snorts loudly from the ground, and Sungjin starts to snicker from behind Dowoon. Dowoon starts visibly shaking from keeping in his laughter, and Wonpil sits on the ground with a pout on his face, faking sulkiness until he, too, can’t hold in his laughter anymore, and hiccupy giggles mingle with the others’ laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> hello folks  
> i wrote this because i felt ~inspired~ . i don't actually remember what made me feel inspired, but i was! please don't hope for daily (or even weekly) updates. inspiration hits me like a car - you never know when. i'm currently working on more chapters and brainstorming, so feel free to leave ideas in the comments, because this fic is still in progress! if anyone spots a mistake please please tell me, because i have no one to beta this. (side note: if you want to help me beta, please volunteer because i can't always catch my own mistakes, and grammarly isn't actually that helpful)
> 
> please leave kudos if you like this! i'm pretty excited because this'll have been my first fic in a while so uh be nice please and thanks


End file.
